Epiphany
by Yassir
Summary: Can we always call those who claim to make justice and safety prevail around the world as "Good"..? After the mysterious disappearance of an association named E-grand, many weird incidents and discoveries have been found around the world. Akira and Aki, two high school students make a bloody discovery after coming back from a manga store at night, and that will change their life...


-2057-5 years ago an association called "E-Grand" appeared, it invented many tools and devices that could rival with the biggest foundation on the market at that time, after only 2 years it became the leading and started having many branches all over the world, and realised many things that were only dreams before, like making life possible in Mars, and creating a new gas that had similar attributes to "O2", the gas was called C2O and after many experiment it proved that only humans beings were able adapt to breath using only C2O with no O2.

-in 2054 pollution had attended 87% of the earth causing the appearance of many new sickness and the death rate in the planet moved from 32% per year to 56%, a bigger hole appeared in the ozone and many animals and insects extincted.

-after a few months in the same year E-Grand decided to release a modified version of C2O in almost the whole planet, the gas appeared to be able to heal many sicknesses and even reduced the pollution, making people's life artificially healthier, with this the association gained huge benefits from this invention, even if it attracted many enemies and opposant

-in 2055 Many humans have been found with abilities and capacities that were superior to a normal human. After many research and experiments on one of the patient, scientists found out that the patient had a special blood type that was making him regenerate faster and boost his healing process. After a few months they found out that the patient had a high concentration of C2O in some parts of his body.

-in 2056 the association was closed in the middle of it researches for unknown causes but it inventions were still being product in many countries. The closing of E-Grand impacted negatively the economy of many countries but was quickly forgotten about after a few months, as if it never existed...

-in 2057 (beginning of the story)

-[Location : Japan/Manga Store]

-Aki : [searching] Gooosh~

-Akira : Hm ?

-Aki : Fzz

-Akira : what's up ?

-Aki : i can't find it... The last Dragon hall chapter !!

-Akira : Oof shouldn't "weeb" girls be more interested by Romance and slice of life mangas than bloody fights ?

-Aki : Tshhh ! We're not all dirty kissing scenes lover -.-

-Akira (talking to himself) : Or maybe Shounen and fantasy..

-Aki : What are mumbling ?

-Akira (talking to himself) : Mm.. or maybe Ecchi or Hen- (get hit in his head). Wazaa !! What's wrong with you ??

-Aki : Oh you looked lost so i decided to show you the way (innocent smiling face)

-Akira : Seriously ?! (Laughing)and that's the lamest joke I've ever heard

-Aki : pfff At least I'm not a nerd lewd guy

-Akira : You Lol-

-Manga store owner (Sleepy face) : are you kids done yet ? It's almost 11pm

-Aki : (Look at her watch surprised) Al- Already ?!! I'm dead..!

-Akira : So am i..

-Aki : Let's come back tomorrow, Can you take me to my place ?

-Akira : Can't you walk ? You're house is only 10 min far from here, mine is like 1 hour far

-Aki : pff didn't your parents teach you to be gentle with ladies ?

-Akira : Not sure if you're really one though..

-Aki : Whaaa [creepy face ]

-Akira : Eh-Ehm alright

-aki : Hooray !~

-[on the way back to Aki's home]-[normal road plants on the left/rigth]

-Aki : (eating her ice cream) hey Akira

-Akira : Hm ?

-Aki : I never really asked you.. what are you planing to do after you graduate ?

-Akira : Oh well, i didn't really think about it

-Aki : Oh C'mon ! you must have a dream or something you really want to do !

-Akira :(talking to himself) A dream..

-Aki : And he's thinking too much again "facepalm"(hears a screaming) Huh, you heard that ?!

-Akira : euh what ?

-Aki : are you deaf or something ? Someone just screamed ! It was a girl voice

-Akira : well I mean it could be just an animal or some people hanging around

(The same screaming again)

-Aki : let's go ! it was from this direction (run to the direction she pointed)

-Akira: Oof can't she mind her own businesses for once ?, i'm sure we're gonna be in troubles again.. Hey ! Let's use my bike it'll be faster, also it's 11:20 pm it's too dark to see and there maybe some freaks around here

-Aki : A-Alright

-(after 5 min)

-Akira : hm i can't find anything..

-Aki : Same.. maybe we chose the wrong direction ?

-Akira :even if it was true it's too late now, and you're parents are probably scared because you didn't return yet, and maybe the voice was just created by your imagination(...)

-Aki : Hmm

-Akira : Hey were you even listening -.-

-Aki : Oh i stopped giving attention after you started talking about my parents

-Akira : [Annoyed] that's rude

-Aki : ehm anyway, while you were talking I think i found what was making these sounds

-Akira : Oh ?

-Aki: (reveal something she was hiding behind her) Tadaaaa !! A puppet, look (activate the puppet) ( High screaming sounds comes from it)

-Akira :S-stop it, it's too loud !!

-Aki : ( smug face) Hehe, okay

-Akira : Hm.. but who would buy a puppet like this

-Aki : I don't know.. (look below).. oh what the...(jumps on akira)

-Akira : wh- what, (talking to himself : don't tell me she want to..) N-No way ! Get off me you pervy weeb !

-Aki : Huh ? What are you talking about ? Look it looks like there's blood

-Akira : Mm ? Oh !

-Aki : it looks like there are other blood trails in this direction (Left)

-Akira : I think we should go back ho- (turn around and doesn't find Aki) A-Aki ? (...) she must have followed the blood trails..

-Aki : Hm no more blood...wh-(she screams)

-Akira : it's her ! (Talking to himself: this direction !) Found you ! Aki what's wrong ?!

-Aki : l-look ( point on the right )

-Akira : don't tell me.. are they really..

-(they found corpses)

-Aki : are they dead ?

-Akira : i- I don't know (approach the bodies) they look similar (check the bodies ) oh damn

-Aki : what did u find ?

-Akira : I think they're from our school ( show their badges)

-Aki : (look surprised) now that i think of it, 3 days ago, 2 students from Class B have been reported as missing..

-Akira :Hm..let's call the police and go back home

-Aki : o-ok (hear a voice : did you like it ?) Huh ? Did you say anything ?

-Akira : No ? It may be just your imagination again

-Aki : you're right..

-Akira : I've called the police they said they'll be here in a few minutes let's go home it's almost 12 am

-Aki: okay... i think I'll go alone, it's pretty late like you said, also you still have a long way back to your house so..

-Akira : Nah don't worry about it, my parents aren't coming back anytime soon, and I'm not walking back this time so it should be fine

-Aki :...thanks !

-(after a few minutes the 2 arrived to Aki's house )

-Akira : Alright !

-Aki : thanks ! and sorry for bothering you again

-Akira :haha don't worry about this, i gotta go, cya later !

-Aki : Alright ! I'll message you on hostapp !

-Akira: (waves)


End file.
